


quiet in the library

by kurooos



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Puppet Cloud Strife, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Cloud finds Sephiroth in the basement of the Shinra Manor and Sephiroth jerks him off.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223





	quiet in the library

**Author's Note:**

> this is a REALLY, really old (like six years OOF) wip i dug up from my old laptop and rewrote (so heads up its not that great)
> 
> this takes place in the old library when cloud and the gang go to nibelheim where they meet vincent! 
> 
> the fic itself is a work around to what if sephiroth didnt fly off after vibe checking cloud with materia in the library, the original work was a little confusing so if this doesnt seem too cohesive it's bc i cant remember what i was trying to write like six years ago hsfjdhklmao

The smell of old books and tomes is somehow always nostalgic, even if Cloud hasn’t spent many times with old texts and libraries. The Shinra Mansion is high up in Nibelheim so there’s not much water damage here in the library, no sour smell of mold, just a pleasant old sort of fragrance. Something that welcomes and soothes. 

Or maybe that’s what Cloud would have thought if he could enjoy it. As it is, his face mashed firmly in the shelving of worn out book spines, there’s not much room to take in the old smell and savor it. 

The leather glove fisted in his hair tightens, sending sparkling pain through his head, or maybe that was the stinging ring of Sephiroth in his mind. Whatever it is, Cloud can’t stop the pained whimper that breezes across the books. 

Aerith and Tifa came down here with him, so they should be nearby, somewhere behind him exploring the laboratory. If he’s loud enough they could hear him, but if he’s loud they _will_ hear him. And that’s something he wars with, wanting to be saved and wanting to not put his friends in danger. 

Sephiroth is dangerous, and he’s made it quite clear he doesn’t mind killing anyone that gets in his way. The very ghost of the village they’re in is a testament to that.

“Hush, now,” Sephiroth purrs in his ear from behind. His hand in Cloud’s hair pulls to the side and the dingy, dark library gains a hazy green tinge to it for a second while Cloud’s head splits. The air in his lungs seizes and he can’t breathe for a few seconds. 

Through the ringing in his ears he can hear the faint giggling of Aerith from a few stacks away, Tifa’s boots scuffing against the cobblework of the basement floor. He can’t hear what they’re talking about, but knowing they’re close by has Cloud closing his mouth with a click of his teeth.

The long line of bookshelves that travels Cloud’s line of vision blurs hazy before he squeezes his eyes shut, a desperate rush in his head that begs for air right before the ringing in his head stops and he can gasp for air. The headrush makes him feel hot, sweat immediately gathering on his temples and the back of his neck.

The air around him feels distant, so much so that he doesn’t register the wandering hand Sephiroth has taken to trail down his front until it’s squeezing him through his pants. The touch is like a cold rush, snapping his mind back into his skull so fast he’s dizzy from it. Fear more than anger sends his arm flying back, elbow meeting the firm muscle of Sephiroth’s chest. 

The man doesn’t even flinch, nothing more than a chuckle tickling at Cloud’s ear as he steps in closer, shoving the rest of Cloud’s body into the shelving. His fingers scramble for a second, sending a few old books cluttering to the ground and kicking up noise in the quiet room. His feet can’t move the way they want, legs feeling like they’re cemented in place even though he knows there’s nothing holding him there.

Sephiroth has more bulk and height on him, but Cloud doesn’t… He shouldn’t feel so small like this. He feels like every breath he takes is because Sephiroth is letting him, like the large basement is no bigger than the sparse inches around them right now. Sephiroth is impossible to escape, waiting and lurking at every corner he tries to turn, even in his own mind. 

A wall of silver hair falls in front of his face before he’s focusing in on Sephiroth leaning into him. It feels like time has slowed for a second, the way Cloud can see every one of the man’s light eyelashes, the glint of green that the mako glow gives his cat-like eyes. He’s hypnotizing, predatory, and the scream for help gets stuck in his throat. 

Cloud doesn't realize he’s leaning to meet Sephiroth halfway until their lips are touching, Sephiroth stealing his gasp right off his tongue. He can feel his eyelashes flutter, the tension in his arms and shoulders slip off his back as warmth curls in his head. He can _feel_ Sephiroth’s approval and praise like a physical touch, can almost hear his praise in his head like he’s actually saying it. 

_That’s it, puppet. Good boy._

Cloud feels one of his knees buckle, knocking a few books inward and sending the ones behind them clattering to the floor on the other side of the shelf. The noise doesn’t mean anything to him, not when Sephiroth is releasing his hair and taking his hips in a firm grasp. He can’t hear his own moan, but he knows that he makes some sort of noise, something desperate and pathetic.

_I have you._

The ringing in his ears gets louder and Cloud sobs into the kiss, pleading for it to stop. He doesn’t know if he’s actually speaking or if Sephiroth just _knows_ , but the pain stops and the room comes back into focus, all shrouded in that fuzzy green. Cloud rests his arms on Sephiroth’s shoulders, hoping that he stays close, that he keeps the hurt away. 

The seconds slip by without Cloud feeling them and when he opens his eyes again, not even aware he’d closed them at all, his pants are undone and pooled at his knees. Sephiroth is much closer than before, but there’s just enough space for Cloud to look down and see his own cock hard and dripping into Sephiroth’s gloved palm. 

The sensations don’t register, he can see it happening, knows that it should feel good, but it’s like he’s a few feet above his own head, disconnected from his own skin. His lungs hurt from the way he’s breathing, ragged panting while Sephiroth strokes him harder, picks up the pace and squeezes his fingers hard on the upstroke.

The bookshelves swirl around them when his head falls back into the dusty books at his back. He doesn’t even feel the pain. He doesn’t feel anything, honestly. It’s comfortable. Peaceful. His body feels heavy and warm and all it would take is to close his eyes again and-

 _Not yet_.

Pleasure crashes into him red hot and he jerks his head back up, lips parted around a silent moan when Sephiroth squeezes his cock again.

Cloud can feel that tingling pleasure of a climax in his toes, slowly creeping up numb legs. His fingers tangle in Sephiroth’s hair, trying to hold on, trying to brace himself for the crash.

The white noise in his head comes back until he’s choking on another moan. His mind is blank when he cums in short spurts across the leather of Sephiroth’s glove. Distantly, his stomach rolls with distaste, cold terror and disbelief that gets pushed to the edge of his perception while Sephiroth’s pleasure and satisfaction take up everything else. 

The warm pleasure quickly turns into uncomfortable stinging as Sephiroth continues to move his hand and Cloud scrambles to reach a hand down and grab the man by the wrist. He can’t find his words, garbled on his own tongue that doesn’t belong to himself.

“Aa-aah- nguh-” he tries anyway. To _demand_ that Sephiroth release him.

“I’ll be going North. Past Mt. Nibel. Come find me, Cloud. You will join the Reunion.”

Cloud wants to ask what Sephiroth means. There’s too many questions unanswered that he needs to voice. But the green haze gets brighter again, the sharp ring pealing in his eardrums. It’s enough to make him crash to the floor, both hands clutching at his head with an agonized moan. 

It only goes away when something shakes him, rattling him back and forth hard, a gentle voice loud over the top of his head. “Cloud?! _Cloud!_ ”

He opens his eyes to green again. A glimmering materia on the ground in front of him, almost as bright as the green haze that follows Sephiroth’s words. He picks his head up when the hand on his shoulder shakes him again. 

Tifa’s eyes are bright with worry as are Aerith’s who stands close behind her. 

“Cloud? Are you okay?”

With a gasp he looks down again, fear making him dizzy as he remembers how Sephiroth had…

His pants are on his hips and his belts are fastened. Not a spec of evidence on him. He takes a deep breath to try and settle himself and calm down his frantic heartbeat. 

“Yeah- yeah I’m okay. Let’s finish up down here and get going.”

Tifa and Aerith share a concerned glance when Cloud stands up, taking the materia with him and pocketing it. It’s obvious he’s not going to explain himself, why they had found him on his knees and staring out past the space in front of him. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Tifa says slowly, following Cloud as he heads further into the library for more information.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed at least a little, i've got a few other fics in the works that are based on Remake content since i finished the game two days ago!!
> 
> if you liked, let me know with a kudos or comment <3 or yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuroooos)


End file.
